When Darkness Turns To Light Outtakes
by lightupthesky4me
Summary: A compilation of outtakes from When Darkness Turns to Light that includes previous chapters in different characters POV's and peeks into character's pasts


**Hello readers! o.0 rosa o.0 was given the chance to pic any chapter in WDTTL to see in another character's POV for being my 1000th reviewer and she asked to see chapter 10 (the bonfire) in Jacob's POV. How exciting! I really hope you like this chapter- Warning! There is a serious spoiler at the end! Enjoy!**

**The Bonfire from Jacob's POV:**

When I was thirteen years old my father took my older sisters and I on a college tour so my sisters could choose where they wanted to apply for school. Since we were going to see multiple schools it just made more sense to drive than to fly. One night we were driving on the highway and we saw an eighteen-wheeler transporting gasoline flip on the highway and cause about a ten-car pileup before the entire thing went up in flames. There were no survivors. Although the smell was horrific and the sight was almost physically painful to watch I couldn't look away. It was terrifying, horrifying and I will never forget feeling so sad and helpless.

That's how I feel right now looking out at the water and watching Bella, the love of my life, with that disgusting piece of trash Paul. How could god do this to me? How could my ancestors do this to me? I am supposed to be the leader of this pack; I am supposed to be the one in charge! Why can't I ever get the things I want? I have loved this damn girl since we were children playing in the sand together and now she has been taken away from me and placed into the hands of one of the most disgusting men I have ever met.

When we sat down for dinner and story time I couldn't keep my eyes off of the two of them. Bella looked happier than I had seen her in a while and it sparked a white-hot rage to run through me. Why couldn't she see what an asshole this guy was?! I had seen inside his head; I have seen through his memories the things that he has done to women and the things he imagines doing to Bella… Paul is a complete monster.

I could hear them whispering about me but it wasn't until Paul looked me in the eyes, challenging me, as he wrapped Bella in his arms that I could feel myself begin to shake in fury. I couldn't control my anger, I had to leave and run it off or I could hurt someone (though there is one person here I wouldn't MIND hurting… It's not like he doesn't deserve it).

After running off my anger I came back to the circle just in time for the stories to end. Now is my chance, I have to talk to Bella, I have to warn her before it's too late. I could see Paul tightening his grip on her possessively and beginning to shake uncontrollably. She cringed a bit in pain and I couldn't help the look that I gave Paul for hurting her.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Bells looked a bit confused, but immediately said, "sure Jake, let's take a walk." She tried to pull out of the grip of the asshole next to her but he was not letting go of her no matter how much she struggled. "You go ahead, I'll meet you on the trail in a minute," she said before turning to the angry wolf next to her. Of course she would stay behind and comfort him. Whatever. I rolled my eyes and stormed down the trail, more determined than ever to show her Paul's true colors. I could hear him warning her about me and it only proved to me that I was doing the right thing.

"You shook the bodyguard I see..." I told her when she had finally joined me on the trail as we headed away from the monster by the fire.

"I know we need to talk, but can we please leave Paul out of it? He's only trying to keep me safe."

"What do you mean 'keep him out of it?' He IS it! Can't you see what he's doing? He's completely manipulating you! He stole you away and now he's telling you lies so you won't be my friend anymore. That's really lame, Bells," I told her, a bit of my rage bubbling to the surface. Was she really so naive that she couldn't see that Paul was treating her the same way that bloodsucker did? Couldn't she tell how bad for her he was? They aren't even dating and he's controlling who she can and can't be friends with!

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jacob, Paul hasn't manipulated me or told me not to be friends with anyone. Even if he did, I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions." Yeah right.

"Right. He doesn't influence you at all," I said sarcastically, picking up a couple stones and throwing them as hard as I could into the forest right around where I could hear Paul pacing. He growled at me but I rolled my eyes, chucking another stone in his direction. Asshole.

"I can't say that he doesn't influence my decisions, but I CAN tell you he doesn't make them for me. Edward was controlling enough for a lifetime and look where that got me… Crying alone in the forest floor. I had completely lost myself… If you think I'm going to let someone treat me that way again you are seriously deluded and obviously don't know me at all anymore," she yelled, turning an angry glare in my direction. This poor girl was either seriously deluded or completely brainwashed. How could she possibly believe any of this? Had she really changed this much? Where was the strong, independent girl I once knew? Who was this imposter?

"Maybe I don't," I mumbled to myself, almost feeling physical pain at the thought of the girl I loved being lost forever. We walked to the end of the path until we reached a piece of driftwood in the middle of the sand. Bella immediately sat down, patting the place next to her for me to sit. I didn't want to but I didn't exactly have a choice. I staired out across the waters, thinking about what I could possibly say to have my Bella back. I couldn't think of anything and I felt a pain in my chest when I realized I would probably never see the girl that I was in love with again. "You've changed."

Bella leaned forward and took my hand in hers, pulling it tight against her body and giving me a pleading look as she said, "I have changed Jake, but so have you. That's what happens when you grow up."

"I don't know if I like it, Bells. I want my friend back, I want the girl I was in love with," I told her, kicking sand into the water with my feet and avoiding her gaze. I didn't want to see the pity that I knew I would find there.

"I'll always be here for you Jacob, but you know as well as I do that we were never meant to be anything more than friends. You always have been and always will be my best friend, I'm so sorry that I can't be more than that for you," she said, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close. "You need to let this go…It's putting a strain on the pack and you're closing yourself off from the possibilities of another girl coming into your life. Don't you want to meet your soul mate? The girl made just for you?"

I couldn't hold back the rage that bubbled up inside of me at he blatantly pushing me away for PAUL. I unwrapped her arms from around me before pushing off of the log and beginning to pace in the sand. I could feel the vibrations creeping up my back and I didn't want to be anywhere near her incase my emotions got the better of me. "You are the girl for me!"

Bella sighed, looking up at me with what could only be described as frustration. "Look Jake, even before I became an imprint I wasn't romantically in love with you. You're my best friend and I miss you, but that's all you ever were to me and all ever will be."

"It doesn't have to be that way! When I become Alpha I can order Paul..."

"NO! You can't do that to your pack brother and you absolutely CAN NOT do that to me! I hate that everyone keeps taking my choices away from me! Why can't I just choose for myself?" She yelled at me angrily. I don't know why she was getting so pissed off, I was just trying to give her what she wanted. Couldn't she see that I was giving her the freedom she claimed to want?

"You think Paul is going to give you choices? You think he will give you the life you want? The life that you deserve? If you do then you're completely delusional. I know you're smarter than this Bella."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she screamed. I could feel my blood boiling and could tell she was feeling just as angry.

"Paul is the most controlling jerk I have ever met! It runs in his family, he can't help it. He is just like his father: a lying man whore who will say and do anything to get his way! You're just the next slut he wants to stick it to just because he can, just like his dad did when HE lived here! Can't you see? He'll never change, and apparently neither will you," I screamed at her, determined to have her see reason even if I had to be mean about it. I stormed away from her, sensing that I was about to lose control. I could hear a few of the pack members screaming for her from the trail that we had come from but I honestly couldn't care less. I was so pissed that I was literally seeing red.

Bella grabbed my arm, turning me to look at her and completely ignoring the painful vibrating that I couldn't control. "You say I've changed? Look at yourself Jacob Black! I don't even recognize you anymore! How could you say such horrible things about someone who loves you like a brother? Someone who supposedly took something that was never yours in the first place? You are mean and selfish!" She screamed at me. I glared at her as she continued, "Where did my friend go?"

I was trying to pull away from her but she just kept coming after me. For a brief moment I thought back on all that we had together, all of the moments that we shared and everything that we could have had together. A vicious growl from the tree line snapped me back to reality and I remembered where I was. Gone was the girl I once knew, gone is the woman I love. My body shook with hatred and disgust at the person I saw before me. I couldn't control my rage anymore and the change took over, breaking every bone in my body before setting in a different form; my wolf body.

I paced back and forth around Bella, waiting for her 'knight in shining armor' to step in and save the day. Bella looked absolutely terrified but I couldn't care less about that stupid shell of a girl anymore. I couldn't take my eyes off of her- I knew that as soon as Paul could see her through my eyes he would come charging in and I could take care of this problem once and for all. I mean, she wouldn't be an imprint anymore if her wolf died, right?

"What are you doing Jacob? I won't be the girl you want me to be so you're going to kill me? If you can't have me then Paul can't have me either? It's not worth it Jake, I'm not worth everything you will lose," Bella yelled at me, backing away completely afraid. She couldn't see that she was about to back into that stupid piece of driftwood and hurt herself again. I snarled at her in warning as I heard a set of paws charging quickly toward us. I don't think I have ever been more ready for a fight before.

Bella must have mistaken my warning for a threat because she continued to scramble closer to that damn log. I lunged at her, angrily snapping my teeth at her feet to show her to watch where she was going before I was tackled to the ground by her angry silver asshole.

Paul scrambled to his feet and stood protectively in front of her as if _**I**_ was the one she needed protection from.

_Leave her alone Jacob. Can't you see that she doesn't want you? She will never want you!_

_ Why? Because she has you? Do you really think you can be enough for her Paul? Do you really think she will want you when she meets the real you? _

_ Whether or not she wants me means nothing. I am her imprint and I will protect her and love her no matter what._

_ Do you really think she's ever going to love you? You've slept with at least sixty girls, you are mean, rude and can't control your temper no matter what. Your own father left you because you were such a disappointment! When Bella comes to her senses she will move on just like he did. You are just a phase, just like that filthy bloodsucker! It's only a matter of time before the next paranormal creature comes to sweet her off her feet like the gullible skank she is!_

_ Don't you ever speak about her like that!_

Paul and I lunged for each other, clawing and biting anything we could get a hold of. It wasn't long before Sam and a few of the other wolves came charging up the beach and began snapping orders at me.

_**BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS! NOW!**_ Sam yelled through the pack mind, snarling angrily at the to of us as we immediately froze in place. The alpha order coursed through my veins and no matter how hard I tried to fight it I could barely even breathe. _**We need to talk about this, Jacob. You need to phase back to your human form immediately!**_

The change was immediate; my bones snapped back into place as I stood tall and glared at those that had stopped me from teaching Paul a lesson. The snarling silver wolf was back to crouching protectively in front of Bella and growling at anyone that even so much as looked at her.

Quil, always planning ahead, tossed a couple spare pairs of pants at Paul and I but neither of us even acknowledged it. We couldn't keep our eyes off of each other, neither of us wanted to turn our back on the other one.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Black? Attacking an imprint? Attacking your brother with intent to harm? I don't know what the hell kind of example you are trying to make for your pack mates, but this kind of behavior from a future leader of the pack is completely unacceptable! We protect our imprints; we don't try to kill them! What do you have to say for yourself?" Sam screamed, close to phasing.

"I see no brother, I only see a pig and his newest whore," I spat, throwing Paul's past back in his face before I turned on my heel back towards the forest. I could hear Paul growling viciously behind me but I didn't give a fuck. I couldn't be around any of these people anymore and I sure as hell couldn't be around Bella Swan. I phased back into a wolf before charging back into the forest.

Sam called out to me, stopping me in my tracks, before angrily shouting, "go cool down Jacob. I know you're angry, but what you have done here tonight is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. You will be called upon by the council in the coming days to explain and atone for your actions. You are not to see or speak to Bella Swan or Paul Lahote until that day. Understand?"

I turned and gave Sam a long look before emitting a low growl and storming off.

It's been weeks since I have taken off on my own and began running until my feet couldn't carry me any longer. I could hear Embry and Quil begging me to come home through the pack mind but I couldn't bare to see any of them at the moment. They had all taken HIS side. They all hated ME now. I was the one looking out for her! I was the one that loved her!

_When are you coming home? This has gone on for long enough and we need you back here._

_Why Quil? Just so you guys can kick me out of the pack officially? No thanks._

_That evil red headed bloodsucker is after Bella. If you really care for her you would come home and help fight to protect her._

_To what end? There is always going to be someone after Bella, she is always in some kind of trouble. _

_You don't know that Jacob! Would you really be able to live with yourself if she died and you could have done something about it?_

_Ok, lets say I do come back and fight with you. Then what? You want me to stay in La Push and moon over Bella Swan for the rest of my life?_

_You're not even in La Push and you're still in love with her. Do you really think that running away from your friends and family will help you forget her?_

_Just leave him. He'll be back when he wants to finally grow up and get over his little crush_

_Whatever Jared, we need him here! The pack is stronger when we're together!_

_Is the pack really stronger with Paul and Jacob fighting every few minutes?_

I couldn't take the arguing anymore. I phased back to my human self and changed into a pair of cutoffs that I had kept securely tied to my leg. I had been tracking a scent further and further south and I think I had finally found exactly what I was looking for.

I sniffed around the place to make sure I was in the right place and it seemed like I was. The sickly sweet scent burned my nose but I didn't care. If a terrible smell was the only thing keeping me from what I really wanted then I was more than happy to follow it wherever it led me. The building I was standing outside of was pretty much a rundown shack standing alone miles away from all civilization. I knocked on the door and it swung open on it's own. "Hello?" I called, looking into the room and not seeing anyone in the home. I let myself in and sat in the recliner, intending to wait as long as it took for the man I was waiting for to show himself.

It wasn't long before a white blur shot into the house. The blur stopped right in front of me and suddenly I came face to face with a pair of startled golden eyes. "Jacob Black. I can see that you have become a shifter since the last time I have seen you… Why have you come here?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice, Cullen… I need your help," I said, looking him square in the eye as Edward looked at me skeptically.

"What on earth could you possibly need my help with Wolf?"

"It seems that we have a mutual interest; we have a mutual goal. We both want Bella Swan to be happy and safe and right now there is someone in Forks putting her life in danger," I said, thinking of Paul and all of the things he had done to manipulate her over the past few weeks.

Edward saw the memories play out through Jacob's mind, watching as the girl of his dreams was put in trouble again despite his absence. The thought of her in any pain whatsoever caused him to growl angrily. "What is it you need me to do?"

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
